


Jame´s not-to-do Liste

by Princeofnothing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Humor, James Causing Trouble, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofnothing/pseuds/Princeofnothing
Summary: James darf sich in Hogwarts während des nächsten Monats keine weiteren Auffälligkeiten erlauben, sonst droht ihm ein Schulverweis. Um das zu verhindern hat Sirius ihm eine not-to-do Liste erstellt, um die größten Gefahren von vorne herein zu meiden...





	Jame´s not-to-do Liste

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:) Keine Ahnug wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin, aber ich dachte ich lass euch mal an dem Unfug teilhaben, der mir so durch den Kopf gehtXD  
Viel Spaß beim lesen, über Commis würde ich mich freuen:D

James Potter hat es mit seinen Scherzen in Hogwarts mal wieder übertrieben, und von Professor McGonagall die Androhung eines Schulverweises bekommen, sollte er sich in der nächsten Woche einen Fehler jeglicher Art erlauben. Damit es nicht so weit kommt, hat er zusammen mit Sirius eine Not-to-do Liste erstellt, um die schlimmsten Gefahren zu vermeiden. Aber lest selbst:D

1\. Ich werde mich nicht von hinten an Snape mit einem Eimer voll Wasser heranschleichen, egal wie nötig seine Haare eine Dusche haben (Seufz, meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung)

2\. Ich werde Professor McGonagall nicht darauf hin weisen, dass sie mit ihrer neuen Brille Augen hat, wie eine weitsichtige Schleiereule (aber das war doch gar nicht als Beleidigung gemeint Tatze, Schleiereulen sind hübsche Tiere!)

3\. Ich werde Filch keinen Tagespropheten mit markierten Jobangeboten in Askaban vor die Tür legen

4\. Ich werde nicht an fangen zu...was?...sabbern und gegen die Wände zu laufen, wenn Lily Evans vorbei geht?!...(was schreibst du da für Müll. Tatze?! Ich lauf gar nicht gegen Wände wenn sie vorbei geht! Das war nur ein mal, und da bin ich nicht gegen die Wand sondern in Professor Trelawneys Kristallkugelregal gelaufen! Merk dir den Unterschied!)

5\. Ich werde Mrs Norris nicht mit einem halbem Kilo Katzenminze füttern, damit sie wie ein geisteskranker Teppich durch Filschs Büro randaliert, auch wenn das unfassbar Lustig aussah.

6\. Ich werde keinen Goldenen Schnatz mit der Aufschrift „für die Schönste“ im Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraum los lassen.

7\. Ich werde nicht in die große Halle rennen und „Troll! Troll unten im Kerker!“ brüllen, nur um dann zu sagen; „ach ne, war doch nur Snape. (Komm schon, du musst zugeben, da besteht verwechselungs Gefahr!)

8\. Ich werde Tatze und Moony nicht zusammen in einen Wandschrank sperren, damit sie endlich mal rumknutschen, auch wenn wir alle wissen, dass sie das dringend nötig haben. (Nanu, Tatze, du wirst ja so rot? Was – aua, Tatze! Hör auf mich zu schlagen!)

9\. Ich werde den Slytherins beim nächsten Quidditch Spiel nicht vor allen zu schreien, dass wir eh viel längere Besenstiele haben als sie.

10\. Ich werde Professor Dumbledore nicht fragen, wie es war mit den Dinosauriern auf zu wachsen (glaubst du, er hatte einen als Haustier?)


End file.
